Hiccups
by SageK
Summary: Prompt (altered) from GKM: Sam has had the hiccups for the whole day and he's gone online looking for ways to get rid of them. None of the things he's tried works. He's getting desperate when he reads that deep throating a guy can get rid of them. Sam's never done anything with a guy before, being straight he's never wanted to, but Blaine's his best friend...


"Hic! Oh, no…."

Sam dropped his head into his hands, the movement making his tender ribs ache, sore after hours of hiccupping. It had begun during lunch and they simply refused to go away, much to the annoyance of Sam and his friends.

He'd tried just about everything to make it stop.

Holding his breath, sugar under the tongue, breathing into a paper bag, pulling on his tongue, drinking a glass of water really fast, standing on his head, biting on a lemon, gargling water, smelling salts, antacids, being tickled, sticking his fingers in his ears, nothing worked...not even Kitty scaring the hell out of him.

Sitting across from him, Blaine offered Sam a look of commiseration. He and Sam were sitting in Blaine's room, having tried the last hiccup cure on the list Blaine had been reading off of his phone. The rest of their friends had enough of his constant chirping after Glee, but Blaine had invited Sam over to try to help.

He was the best, really.

"Maybe I should take you to the ER," Blaine offered, reaching out to rub Sam's back gently. Grateful for the soothing touch, he leaned against the other boy's hand.

"The hospital? For hiccups?"

Blaine nodded. "The website says you've been hiccupping long enough that it's not necessarily an over reaction. It's important to take your health seriously, Sam."

His concern made Sam smile, even as he hiccupped again. He'd never had a best friend like Blaine before, someone who cared as much as Sam did, someone who didn't shy away from Sam's need for contact. Other people might not get them, might tease them and say they were dating without realizing it. Not that Sam minded, but honestly they were just friends...okay, so maybe he'd had a few dreams that had involved him, Blaine and no clothes, but that was super normal for a teen boy, regardless of sexuality, right?

While they were dating, Brittany had kept telling him that he was probably bisexual like her, but Sam didn't really know. Maybe he just…appreciated attractiveness? He'd heard plenty of people say teenage boys could get turned on by a slight breeze, so why not a hot guy? It was all really confusing.

Sam had no qualms about admitting Blaine was handsome, smart, nice and sexy. He was his best friend…who had a crush on him. When it had become clear that Blaine liked him, Sam had been a little amazed. Honestly, he didn't think someone as great as Blaine would ever look at him that way. People liked him for his looks, sure, but Blaine saw him for who he really was, looked beyond the surface and still found Sam worth wanting.

Being around Blaine made Sam think that maybe he was right. It meant more than Sam knew how to express and he wished he knew how to tell Blaine thanks for being so…Blaine.

A thought struck him suddenly as he was looking over at Blaine. Britt had told him one more way to get rid of these damn….

"Hic!...So…Britt told me another way to get rid of hiccups," he said, biting his lip before another hiccup escaped him. "It's just…a little bit…I'd need some help…."

Big amber eyes turned toward him and Blaine nodded earnestly. "Whatever you need Sam, of course!"

Taking a breath, Sam said, "Brittany said the best way to cure hiccups is to give a blowjob."

It seemed to take a moment for his words to register, but when they did Blaine blinked and gave Sam a comical look of shock. His mouth opened and closed silently and, as Sam hiccupped again, he saw Blaine glance down at his mouth. As a guy who had spent a lot of time in locker rooms, Sam knew what guys said about his lips. Mostly it was mocking teasing, but considering the circumstances…..

Sam wondered if Blaine had ever thought about that. Imagining Blaine thinking about that made Sam's cheeks flush, but not in a bad way.

"You…she…what?" Blaine said, recovering enough to form words if not a sentence.

"She said giving a – hic! – a blowjob would help," Sam said, pressing a hand to his side, which was aching from the hours of hiccupping. "Can I?"

Blaine stared at him and asked, in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal, "You want to give me a blowjob? To stop your hiccups?"

"It can't hurt," Sam said earnestly. He could tell Blaine was at least a little interested, cuz his tight red pants really did nothing to hide his stirring cock. "And you're the only guy I'd want to…you know, go down on."

He was almost surprised that he said that out loud.

Blaine seemed equally shocked. "You want to...you mean cuz of the hiccups?"

Licking his lips (and wow, did Blaine's eyes ever dart down to watch that), Sam shook his head. "No, I've thought about it before."

"You have?" Blaine asked softly, reaching out and touching the back of Sam's hand.

Sam nodded. He'd actually talked about it with Brittany. A lot. She had been super encouraging, even when they'd been dating.

Another hiccup made him cringe, pressing a hand to his side. Before he could even ask again, Blaine was nodding. "Okay," he breathed, cheeks pink and Sam would have sighed in relief if he wasn't hiccuping.

They didn't need to talk about the logistics. Blaine simply scooted back on the bed, leaning back against the pillows, while Sam crawled after him to lay between his legs. He didn't just pull open Blaine's fly though

Instead, Sam made his way up, hovering over Blaine, nose to nose, before leaning in. It was a nice kiss and Sam smiled at the hint of vanilla chapstick taste. The slight brush of stubble was new, but not off putting and, if not for the damn hiccups, he would have liked to have lay there making out for a long time.

When he did pull back, after hiccuping again, he offered Blaine a smile. "What?" He asked at Blaine's confused expression. "You thought I was gonna suck your cock without kissing you first? What kinda guy do you think I am?"

That made Blaine laugh, a happy, open sound and Sam congratulated himself. He liked Blaine's laugh a lot.

Slowly, he moved down Blaine's body, untucking his friend's polo shirt as he went. "Sam!" Blaine gasped when Sam pressed a kiss to the soft, fuzzy trail below his friend's belly button.

Sam found he was thoroughly enjoying himself, his own cock hard in his jeans as he freed Blaine's erection from his tight, red pants. He smiled up at Blaine and said, "Next time, I'm going slower."

Then he wrapped his lips around the head of Blaine's cock, swirling his tongue around him. He'd sucked Britt's strap on before, which was longer but thinner than Blaine, so it only took him a moment to find a rhythm of bobbing, sucking and tongue use.

"Oh God, Sam," Blaine moaned, a hand coming to rest on Sam's head, stroking his hair. "Feels so good...wow...Sam…."

The praise made Sam whimper and he squirmed, rocking his hips to rut against the mattress as he continued to suck. He could feel every pounding heartbeat in his dick and he was pretty sure he could feel Blaine's cock throbbing as he swallowed him deep, his nose nuzzling Blaine's lower abs.

Sam's jaw was beginning to get sore about ten minutes later when Blaine fav ave his hair a tug and panted, "Gonna…!" It was the first actual word Blaine had managed in a while, so Sam knew what he meant. He was right there on the edge with his friend and he didn't pull away, merely kept his lips around Blai and sucked.

Watching his well mannered, composed best friend fall apart, shaking and gasping, hips bucking to shove his spurting cock into Sam's willing mouth was amazing. Sam moaned around Blaine's cock, his own orgasm hitting with surprising force.

They lay there in the aftermath, both boys breathing hard, trying to catch their wind. Sam's cheek rested on Blaine's thigh and he asked, "Was that okay?"

"Okay?" Blaine replied puzzled. "That was amazing. You have a gift."

"Britt taught me," Sam admitted, still more than a little proud. "Hey, my hiccups are gone!"

Blaine gave him a little smile. "Well, That is why you wanted to do this….right?"

Making his way back up to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, Sam said, "Definitely not the only reason."

"Thank God," Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sam. "I thought I was hallucinating when I heard you say next time!"

"I totally want there to be a next time," Sam said, grinning as he stole another kiss. "A lot of next times and a whole bunch of firsts too!"

Their first real date was that Friday night….the first of a lifetime of dates.


End file.
